coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 193
Chapter 193, titled "Act. 13 Returns", is the 13th part of the fourth story arc of the Coppelion manga. Short Summary Long Summary Haruto, thanks to his ultra-regeneration ability, managed to survive after being burned alive while trying to restart the Shelter 109's generators so the others are able to escape. He leaves the generator room with no burn marks intact, although he noted that his cells still need to adjust with his body. Wandering whether the evacuation is successful, Haruto rushed outside only to find Shelter 109 completely submerged save for the central keep. He quickly recovers his uniform and equipment, and tries to contact the others, although none of the radios he found are usable. He turned on the TV to get a look on the current political situation, and learns that a motion of no confidence is being passed to the cabinet in response to the Japanese involvement on the ongoing Kazakhstan War and the people's doubts on whether the (claimed to be) now-hospitalized PM Natsume are able to lead the country with the resulting crisis overwhelms Ougai, whom Haruto noted to make him busy. Realizing that it was 21:00 hours already, Haruto quickly made his way to surface after arming himself, recovering Commander Kunikida's cloak and taking a picture of the ciphered writing left behind by Dr. Coppelius on his cell. As he ascends through the elevator, Haruto wanders why Dr. Coppelius would do something so difficult, and thinks that he might leave it as a challenge for him. Once he reached the surface, Haruto went outside to learn that the Black Wings drone fighters are still carrying out their mission over Tokyo and notices an anti-air gun trying to shoot it down. Thinking it might be from Kanon's group, Haruto recovers a bicycle and rushes to the location of the AA fire. He notices an aerial refueler in the airspace that is refueling the Black Wing fighter drones, who is quickly shot down by the AA guns. Fortunately the pilot parachuted out of the aircraft just in time, only to be gunned down just before Haruto can reach him, confirming that the AA fire wasn't from Kanon's group. The AA fire was revealed to come from a Type 87 mobile AA gun operated by the Retrieval Unit's Ryouga Mizoguchi with his brother Touma as the spotter who remarks that they just bring down a refueler worth 3,000 points. Ryouga remarks that the drones would intensify their attacks after the refueler was downed, but Touma noted they should enjoy it for they still have the rest of the night. As Haruto reaches the unfortunate refueler's pilot, now with his body hanging in a traffic light, he noticed the Mizoguchi brothers are approaching and planned an ambush. Touma protested their job and wanders when the Three Professors will arrive, but Ryouga notes that as long as the Black Wings maintain air superiority over Tokyo, the city is a no-fly zone. Touma agrees as he approaches the corpse of the refueler's pilot, pitying on his demise by showering drinks on the body. Suddenly the brothers came under heavy fire from a nearby building, prompting Touma to return fire as he saw a white cape in the building. He checked out the building to find out that the apparent attacker, wearing Commander Kunikida's cloak, is dead. Ryouga wanders who he is, for there is only one parachute in the refueler. Just as Touma approaches the attacker, he stepped on a cluster of land mines. Ryouga tries to defuse it, but noticed a sentry gun in the building, which seems to be the source of the heavy fire and prevents him from moving further. Haruto, revealed to take the place of the pilot's corpse all along, holds Ryouga at a gunpoint, much to Touma's surprise. Haruto asked their identity as Ryouga noticed that he is Haruto Kurosawa, otherwise known for his weapons crafting skills, and told him that Ibara was wounded after she attempted to protect a survivor. Suddenly, Ingmar appears and grabs Haruto before throwing him away. Haruto retaliates by shooting the creature, but to no avail. He then pulls out a grenade, throws it at Ingmar and quickly shoots it, causing the grenade to explode right on the creature's face, knocking it down, much to Ryouga's annoyance. The confusion allows Haruto to make his escape, leaving Ryouga to defuse the mines stepped on by Touma. As Haruto escapes from the Mizoguchi brothers, he wonders on who they are just as he encounters the Edon Type-0 and reunites with Ryuunosuke, Omoya, the Bathhouse Owner and the Dumpling Maker. He asks about Ibara, who is now being treated for her injuries in the Tokyo University's hospital. Wasting no time, Haruto rushes there with the others to save Ibara. Quick Reference Chapter Notes Characters Anime Episode Site Navigation Category:Chapters